Sungate
The Sungate is a Forerunner Planet-Breaker-class vessel, and is Danno-048's current starship. Having discovered the lost ship on a Shield World, Danno has used the Planet-Breaker for the past few years, in replacement of the Judgement after its destruction during the first incursion with Evil Danno. Design details Construction The Sungate is a Planet-Breaker-class vessel, a specialized starship of advanced Forerunner design. It was built using the materials of a terrestrial planet, hence the name of its class, "Planet Breaker." A design seed for the ship was placed in a special cradle within the surface of the world, which when activated triggered the automated construction of the vessel. Like all other Forerunner ships, it has the ability to reconfigure its form for the situation; however, this particular class was constructed to be able to reformat almost its entire shape and deckplan according to the whims of its operator, as opposed to other ships which have limits to their alteration. As such, the Sungate can assume almost any form to suit the mission, capable of being a carrier for fleet operations as well as a massive landing platform for ground deployment. It can even anchor itself to the surface of a planet, taking on a large fortress design. The vast extend to which the ship can reconfigure its shape is due to the nature of its construction. Half of the ship is actually Hard-Light, while the other half is solid matter. An entire third of the solid matter is fuel and reaction mass, the other two-thirds being made up of armor, weapons, and utilitarian equipment. Because of this, almost the entire ship can be fully reconfigured to the operator's imagination for almost any purpose. The full interior layout as well as interior decor can be changed at a whim, altering where all the essential components and rooms are located. The ship possesses no windows, but instead has adjustable projectors of the exterior that appear so realistic that it seems they are actually outside the hull. The default flight form the Sungate assumes is ovoid in shape, and measures at 800 meters long. For entry into a planet's atmosphere, the ship changes into an aerodynamic shape, bowing out at the sides, growing landing pads and activating fluxor shields to protect against the heat of entry. Compliment The Sungate is built just like any other Planet-Breaker-class vessel. As such, it has storage capacity for over five thousand occupants, typically soldiers, an armory stocked with spare Combat Skins and thousands of hand weapons as well as a plethora of other military devices, hundreds of War Sphinxes, and service bays for armed scout craft and Orbital Picket Cruisers. The ship also comes with a facility suited for performing Brevet mutations, as well as machinery for producing Personal Armor. However, due to it being built thousands of years after Forerunners had gone out of the galaxy, most of the war equipment is unavailable to the Sungate. The ship did not have any Orbital Picked Cruisers, armed scout craft, or any War Sphinxes, nor did it come with any Combat Skins, hand weapons, or other military equipment; outside of fuel and reaction matter, the ship was created completely empty. All of the equipment it now possesses was put there by Danno after either acquiring it or building it himself. Customization Danno has configured the Sungate to his personal taste. Below describes a few of the adjustments he has made to the Planet-Breaker vessel. *After going through a series of interior designs, he has set the deckplan to a standard layout which maximizes the best use of each room and increases its potential for use as well as personal defense. *The Combat Cryptum that Danno obtained shortly before Generation 2 has a designated chamber for servicing and storage within the Planet-Breaker ship, which he has set to act as a potential escape pod in the event he loses the Sungate. *Danno has installed a Sentinel Factory within the primary Hangar Bay inside the ship after obtaining it from an undesignated Forerunner location. It is connected to the power plant of the ship, and with a designated flow of resources it can produce hundreds of various kinds of Sentinels, including: standard Aggressor Sentinels, Sentinel Majors, Sentinel Enforcers, Constructors, Protector Sentinels of the Offensive, Healing/Repairing, and Shield types, and Super Sentinels. *Multiple armories are placed throughout the ship, each storing thousands of manufactured Forerunner weapons and devices for personal use. These include: Pulse Grenades, Splinter Grenades, Boltshots, Suppressors, Lightrifles, Scattershots, Binary Rifles, Incineration Cannons, Splinter Turrets, Sentinel Beams, and other handheld infantry devices. The armories also store Combat Skins ranging from class 1 to class 8, and houses various equipment including: Promethean Vision, Hardlight Shields, Holograms, Autosentries, Bubble Shields, Autoturrets, Regenerators, Power Drains, Flares, Radar Jammers, Gravity Lifts and Deployable Shields. *A designated medical bay in the event that personnel require hospitalization. While Danno is primarily trained in combat, the bay possesses automated functions for healing and restoration including Healing Protector Sentinels, several dozen beds, medical equipment for all extents of injuries and ailments, and Personal Armor designed for the Lifeworker caste. Danno can don one of these Lifeworker Armors in case direct supervision is required, or for use by a designated medical crew. *Service bays for vehicles, which currently store dozens of Phaeton fighters and a small number of War Sphinxes. *Ship-to-ship armament for naval battles and planetary bombardment, including: Light and Heavy Hardlight Artillery units, Particle Cannons, Pulse Beams, Missile Launchers, Point-Defense Beams resembling Sentinel Beams, a specially made Destructor Beam that runs on Solar power and is the namesake of the Sungate as its primary weapon, and a secretly-housed Composer. *A designated chamber for the use of performing Brevet mutations. *Security measures including: patrolling Sentinels, autoturrets, and focus turret emplacements. *A chamber for the production of Promethean Knights after the Composer has been used. This chamber also houses dormant Knights and other Promethean types. *A research facility much like those on Forerunner installations for studying the Flood. Danno uses this facility to study all sorts of information and testing, as opposed to using it for any tests on Flood forms due to the incredible danger that doing so might pose to the galaxy. History Activation Danno came across the ship completely on accident while exploring a Forerunner Shield World with CMF personnel, in search of Forerunner artifacts. After discovering a facility that appeared to resemble a starship plant, the explorers found out the place was home to a family of Forerunner Builders. While sifting through a console, Danno ended up activating the dormant design seed of the Planet-Breaker, which began to pull resources from a designated spot several kilometers away. The group raced to the site, and witnessed the construction of the ship on their way. After the Planet-Breaker ship was finished, Danno teleported aboard and initiated a diagnostic to find out the ship's design, what it was made to do, and if it could be configured for his use. Satisfied by what he found, Danno ended up confiscating the ship for his personal use, and the CMF cataloged it as his newest starship for travel, combat, and adventurous purposes. Adventures Danno began his use of the Planet-Breaker to store any Forerunner technology he came across. Most of the ship's systems remained unused, with him having little knowledge of its full capabilities during his first few months of having it. The ship's design was so vast and advanced that despite his familiarity with Forerunner technology, it took Danno a couple years to get fully acquainted to it. During this time, Danno also installed a few customizations while learning of its systems and how to use them, to better suit his needs and add his own taste to the ship. This included weapons, armories, and a designated deck plan. Avenging Church After learning of the loss of Church, Danno underwent a period of preparations for the vessel. Knowing that whatever was associated with the creature that was the cause of Church's demise might pop up and become a serious threat to the galaxy as well as his friends and family, Danno went on a scourge for Forerunner devices and technology which might help ready him to avenge Church. Despite finding little aid in researching the Void entity that killed Church, with any faction that knew anything about it having barely any scraps of data to study, Danno readied what he could with his conventional plans of action. This included upgrades to ship weapons and defenses, installing a Sentinel Factory and producing thousands of various war machines with it, fully stocking the armories and service bays of the ship with weapons, armor, equipment, vehicles and attack craft, a medical bay in the event that allies or himself receive grievous wounds, and a focusing beam for the teleportation grid on the ship for specific, long-range translocations in the event that the Cryptum escape protocol will not be fast enough. Although he has not specified any details about it, it is possible that Danno has even gone to the extent of harvesting sentient life with his on-board Composer in the creation of Promethean constructs. Category:Ship Category:Forerunner